


Рыжая бестия с «Элты»

by castaliana



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Drama, Gen, Pre-Femslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castaliana/pseuds/castaliana
Summary: AU Сhallenge 2017, день 23, пираты.Пиратка!Данниль|Женевьев, пре-фэм, немного жестокости (неграфично).





	Рыжая бестия с «Элты»

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lia_Wi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Wi/gifts).



– Ты заботишься о моих мальчиках, а я до сих пор тебя не знаю, – так всё это началось.

Данниль Харрис оставалась последней на «Элте», с кем Женевьев ещё не спала. Слава о жестокости единственной на острове женщины-капитана шла далеко впереди неё. Поэтому, едва она ступила на порог борделя, Женевьев метнулась к лестнице – спрятаться на втором этаже. Не успела.

Алая, хищная улыбка блеснула из-под шляпы. Потом Данниль вздёрнула острый подбородок и пригвоздила Женевьев взглядом. Делать было нечего – пришлось послушно вести её в одну из комнат.

В тот раз между ними так ничего и не было. Как и во все последующие. Данниль просто заявлялась в бордель, когда ей заблагорассудится, и уводила Женевьев разговаривать. Рассказывала о море и испанских торговых судах с набитыми доверху трюмами, о волнах в девять баллов и треске разломанных мачт, о каждом из полученных шрамов. Ничего из этого для Женевьев не было в новинку, поэтому большую часть времени она только изображала интерес, занятая мыслями, зачем Данниль всё это делает. Почему платит ей за разговоры, как за секс. Почему выбрала именно Женевьев.

Когда травить байки ей наскучивало, Данниль начинала расспрашивать Женевьев о её жизни. В таких случаях было положено менять тему или ограничиваться заранее продуманной легендой – гораздо более лёгкой и красочной, чем правда жизни. И Женевьев чётко следовала этому правилу. Со всеми, кроме Данниль.

Может, дело было в том, что она – единственная женщина-пират, с которой Женевьев была знакома. Может, в том, что тонко чувствовала ложь и недосказанность. Или в том, что это была Данниль: волосы рассыпались пламенем по её плечам, когда она снимала шляпу, а от её прямого, открытого взгляда тянуло обнажаться. Не физически – душевно.

Никому раньше Женевьев не рассказывала, что _папочка_ трогает её с одиннадцати лет. Что это он – хозяин борделя – отправил четырнадцатилетнюю Женевьев зарабатывать на жизнь тем, что дала ей природа. Что часто подглядывал через дверь, когда она уходила с мужчиной, – до самого её совершеннолетия. Что как-то раз она напала на него, когда он пришёл ночью к ней в спальню, но после этого у неё месяц внутри всё болело, а синяки отпугивали особо щепетильных клиентов.

Данниль слушала внимательно, не перебивая, и глаза у неё темнели, разгорались недобрым блеском. Её молчаливая ненависть пьянила Женевьев лучше любого вина. Может, ещё поэтому она впервые открылась именно Данниль – жестокой, коварной, властной (а никакая другая женщина не смогла бы добиться места капитана в этом суровом мире мужчин). Потому что знала, что её история не вызовет у Данниль ни капли жалости. Только жажду крови.

Их с _папочкой_ стычка была вопросом времени. Просто однажды, во время очередного разговора с Женевьев, Данниль грубо оборвала её вопросом, где искать её отца. А потом снесла дверь в его кабинет ударом ноги и заявила резким тоном, что забирает Женевьев с собой, а если у него есть возражения, он может высказать их её сабле.

Возражений предсказуемо не нашлось (если уж перед Данниль трепетали пираты, что говорить о простых жителях острова), зато у Женевьев – непредсказуемо – не нашлось слов ему на прощанье. Сколько лет она мечтала об этой минуте! Сколько внутренних монологов успела сочинить – и вот он, этот момент, а всё, о чём она могла думать: как бы побыстрее оказаться снаружи, последний раз в жизни переступить этот порог и уплыть с Данниль туда, где нет ничего, кроме огромного неба, волн и криков чаек.

Данниль её молчанием не удовлетворилась, попросила подождать снаружи и спустя череду душераздирающих воплей вышла следом – весёлая, злая. В окровавленной тряпке лежал, как она выразилась, некий «трофей», и Женевьев почувствовала наравне с торжеством и благодарностью подступающую тошноту.

– Отплываем завтра на рассвете, – вот как всё это закончилось.

Вернее, закончилась жизнь той Женевьев, маленькой, беззащитной девочки, бессметное количество раз раскрывающейся снаружи и лишь раз решившейся открыться изнутри. А жизнь Женевьев, верной спутницы Рыжей Бестии Данниль Харрис, невероятно быстро освоившейся на «Элте», – только начиналась.


End file.
